


Sorry I missed your call.

by MYBLACKKISMESISROMANCEBRIDEINAVEIL



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: I killed someone, I really am, M/M, No more rhack, im sorry., its so sad, kinda sad, shoot me now please, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYBLACKKISMESISROMANCEBRIDEINAVEIL/pseuds/MYBLACKKISMESISROMANCEBRIDEINAVEIL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack keeps trying to call Rhys but Jack hasn't been caught up on the memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry I missed your call.

Jack kept trying to call Rhys via ECHOcom and it just isn't working. What the fuck was this kid up to? No one ignored Handsome Jack. NO ONE. What gave Rhys the authority to blatantly ignore him? "God friggin dammit kiddo. Answer me when you get this." Jack sighed, hanging up. Jack needed to push people out of the airlocks. He wasn't in the mood, so he found some poor unsuspecting intern and shoved them out an airlock. Jack was worried, It was only his fifth hundred call of the day. He sat down and sighed. Suddenly his pager intercom thing went off. "Sir, the middle manager from accounting is here to speak with you." The voice staticked in. "Send him in Melinda!" "Its Meg sir." Vaughn walked in with Fiona, Sasha, Athena, and Janey. "Whoa. The whole entourage's here. Something i'm missing here?" He asked. "Sir, its about Rhys. He committed suicide last night." Vaughn mumbled. Jacks face froze. "WHAT?!" he bellowed. It was true though, Rhys couldn't handle the work place harassment from Assquez. No more. He swallowed a bunch of pills and just stopped. Stopped feeling, breathing, existing. Jack had fallen in love with Rhys. Now it'd never be. In this moment, Jack felt nothing. First his daughter and wife, Now Rhys. Life just had it out for him. He took this as a sign that maybe love just wasn't meant for him. Not ever. Jack couldn't breathe. His chest hurt too much. The group gathered around Jack and hugged him. They'd all grown close. "So Pum'kins really dead?" His voice hardly audible, tears pricking his eyes. Here was the most feared man in the galaxy, crying. It all felt surreal. Vaughn nodded sadly. They all sat there, alone, but not. Rhys was watching them all as a ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. Cause I didn't enjoy writing this.


End file.
